Of the Demon and his Fox
by 7thcircleofhell
Summary: Naruto finds himself questioning his sexuality when a dark stranger enters the bar he works at. Yet another dark beauty presents its self at his college. Which one will he choose?


Pairing: Itachi/Naruto Sasuke/Naruto

Warning: Abuse

Summary: Naruto finds himself questioning his sexuality when a dark stranger enters the bar he works at. Yet another dark beauty presents its self at his college. Which one will he choose?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters and I make no profit; aside from your reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!

Author Notes: AU. I'm sorry if this is more OOC than it should be but, this is in our universe rather than the Naruto, so no family tragedy for the Uchiha's. The abuse warning is just for Naruto referring to his past. I hope you enjoy this story!

Naruto pulled around to the back entrance of the bar he is currently employed at; taking his bike in with him he passes Iruka's office and stops dead. On the couch against the wall was Kakashi (the assistant manager), on top of a half naked Iruka (the bar owner). Normally this didn't happen, but when Iruka gets mad at Kakashi for doing something stupid he refuses to have sex with him. So, when Iruka gets horny enough he gives in and if it's not behind a locked door you got this sort of situation. Naruto just leaned his bike against the wall and quietly closed the door, grabbed a towel and placed it on the handle before moving on to the brake room to get ready.

Now the first time this happened he didn't handle it quite so coolly. At first the situation didn't click. He stood and stared until his mind could make sense of it. However, as soon as it did he blushed so hard he thought he might pass out. The worst part however, was the fact that he couldn't look away; didn't want to really. It was fascinating and arousing as well. Kakashi did eventually spot him, and being Kakashi, invited him to join in as Iruka sputtered in embarrassment at being caught with his pants down, quite literally. Naruto, mortified at being caught, mumbled out a 'no thank you' before almost running away to the safety of the brake room.

He stashed his bike in the corner and started his night. Halfway through his shift a man with long black hair sat down at the stool on the end of the bar. Not really paying attention as he was wiping the bar down he asks, "What can I get for you?"

"Scotch on the rocks, please."

Having just heard his voice, it sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. That voice was so smooth and bewitching Naruto was slow to react. He slowly looked up into the face of a demon. For surely there are no angels as darkly handsome and captivating as to steal your soul with a single glance. Thanking his lucky stars he couldn't forget a word the man spoke he came to and remembered he ordered a drink. "Right away," he managed to get out with a smile as he poured the strangers drink. But, oh, that pale skin! Not sickly so, but white lily pale. Like the first snow of winter still pure and untouched by others. And that raven dark hair and eyes; so different from himself. As he set the drink before the stranger he had to say something to get the man to say something, anything, else before he wandered off or left.

"Is this your first time here?" Of course he knew it was. There was no way in all the stars in the universe he would forget this man's slender elegant face, but as he looked to the stranger again he got the feeling the man had yet to look away from him; odd.

"Yes, it is."

Not very talkative, but that's okay Naruto never had a problem keeping a conversation going. There it was again though. Even as he sipped his drink he is still looking directly at Naruto. Taking that as interest in talking Naruto continues, "What do you think?"

"The atmosphere is quite nice and the view is amazing."

Naruto's heart takes off like a jack hammer as his face heats up by ten degrees and he couldn't stop the stupid smile even if he had tried. Of course, just as things got interesting an irate customer yells at him for ignoring his existence. "Excuse me," he manages to get out as he floats over to the other customer to refill his drink. Unfortunately, things pick up and before he could make his way back over, he notices the stranger is gone. It's not until this moment that he realizes he never got his name! Happy mood gone, it's all he can do to put on a fake smile for the rest of the customers as his mind repeated every encounter with the demon of a man.

Waking the next morning for class was murder. All night he was plagued with fantasies of his demon. The worst, or perhaps the best, was the one where he appears at his bedroom window as he sleeps, walks softly to his bed pulls the covers down slowly so as not to wake him. Excruciatingly slowly he runs his hands down Naruto's sides until he reached the bottom of his shirt, then hooks his thumbs under the hem and drags his hands back up taking the shirt with it. As the shirt bunches his thumbs glide over nipples almost instantly turning them hard. Naruto, being a heavy sleeper only vaguely feels the sensations but his body reacts without him. Giving a sigh he arches his chest into those teasing hands.

Changing tactics the demon rakes his nails back down his lean sides, not enough to leave welts but enough that Naruto is now awake, hard, and moaning as if his life depended on it. Blue eyes snap open to see his demon hovering over him, observing everything with calm cool eyes. Suddenly, the eyes of the demon are no longer cool or calm but wicked and dangerous. His demon runs his elegantly long fingered hands down his thighs before all at once lifting and spreading them as he crashes down on him grinding their hidden arousal's together. Naruto nearly shouting his ecstasy at the rough joining, but the moan that falls from his demon is more a growl of approval then moan.

The weight of his demon between his legs is almost enough for him to cum as it is, but he soon finds his soon to be lover lifting from him to strip away his boxers as well as his own. Unable to move Naruto just lay there watching, waiting, wanting his demon to return, and return he does with a vengeance. Raven hair glides forward off shoulders as he leans down and takes his weeping cock into his mouth. Euphoria hits like a sledge hammer and he can't breathe. All functions stop for a shining moment before life returns to him and he inhales only to give a tortured moan on his exhale. It's too good. Too hot, too smooth, too perfect; before he can even adjust a little bit his demon adds teeth to the mix and a slick finger to tease his entrance. That's all she wrote. Naruto, pushed to his limit and beyond came with enough force to lift him off the bed only to find himself still dressed and a warm wet spot on the front of his shorts.

Still panting and dazed he turned to see his clock to see he forgot to set his alarm and was now going to be late for class if he didn't hurry. Having to jump in the shower he nearly froze to death because he had no time to wait for his ancient water heater to work. No time for breakfast he grabbed a granola bar and his bike and booked it for class.

Showing up fifteen minutes late on the first day was not a good way to start the semester and thanks to being late the only place in the crowded room was in the front row. Only suck ups and over achievers sat there. Finally able to breathe easy as he listens to the teacher go over the syllabus as he digs in his bag for a pen, only to realize he does not have one. Sighing dejectedly he looks to his right in hopes that the person next to him has an extra one which they would be willing to loan, but his words dry up on his lips. The young man beside him has pale skin and raven hair. He looks over to Naruto, gives a smirk and offers a pen. Obviously he noticed his struggles and had anticipated his request for a writing utensil. Naruto takes it mouthing a thank you to his fellow classmate so as not to disrupt class.

But it's hard to focus. He looks almost exactly like his demon, just somehow softer around the edges; younger and more arrogant maybe, defiantly snarky or facetious. Not quite as captivating but definitely handsome. How very odd though that a demon would have a human counterpart.

As the other students start filling out Naruto returns the pen he borrowed, "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't loaned me your pen. I'm Naruto by the way."

"It was no problem, you can have the pen. I'm Sasuke, I'll see you around." He then stood and left. Naruto finished packing and left as well. Heading for home to make lunch and sleep if he can before his shift.

"What can I get for you tonight?" Another night another dollar; whipping down the bar and washing glasses and making drinks, but tonight Naruto keeps looking towards the door waiting for the stranger to show up. It's a little unnerving for the blond crushing on a guy, but there is no denying it the feeling is just too strong. Luckily a small crowd of new customers walks in to distract him.

"Scotch on the rocks, please."

A rush of surprised excitement tsunamis through his veins, turning to get a visual confirmation that the perfect voice was indeed his demon he didn't even realize it when a stunned, "Demon," makes it past his lips. A perfect eyebrow arches upwards as Naruto turns three shades of red. "Sure thing," he managed to utter while busying himself with making the drink so he doesn't have to see the look of how stupid he is mirrored on that perfect face.

"Well then, if I'm Demon then you are Fox," came the smooth response.

Relief washed through his system making him as light as a feather, he didn't think he was stupid or weird. In fact he has given him his own name. And then his heart sank. His Demon was only labeling him because of his scars on his cheeks. Three slanted lines that radiate from nose out to the end of his cheek. They must have reminded him of a fox's whiskers. Being a masochistic glutton for punishment, he can't help asking, "Whys that?"

There is silence for a couple heart beats, "Because deep in your eyes I see a cunning mischievousness." Naruto can't help but to stare at the dark haired man. That was so unexpected that there was no hiding his utter surprise. "What makes me Demon?"

Still shocked and out of sorts he answers without thinking, "Because no angel could steal a soul with just a glance." If Naruto thought he had turned red before it was in no comparison with this blush. He's going to fall over from lack of blood flow to his legs. "Ah, excuse me." Naruto nearly runs to the opposite end of the bar in his desperation to escape. He nearly smothers the other customers in his eagerness to stay as far away from the so called demon. Finally he works up the strength to look over; sighing in relief as he notes that he is gone. It was so horrible it's all he can think about now that Demon was gone and he was safe.

Another glass slips from his fingers and shatters on the tiled floor. Naruto sighs in frustration as he moves for the broom and dust pan again. "What's going on Naruto, talk to me." Iruca said as he came around the corner to see his favorite blond sweeping up yet another broken glass. Obviously he is troubled by something pretty important, and he intended to figure it out and fix it before he ran out of glasses.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Right, you expect me to believe you? How many glasses have you broken tonight," Iruka asks.

"Well," he fidgets a bit, "so there's this," he hesitates, "guy," he nearly whispers the last word as his face heats up a little. He can't look up at Iruka out of nerves.

"A guy, what guy, what did he do?" and then he got it, "Ohhhhhhh, this is your first crush on a man?" Naruto nods and Iruka tries not to laugh at the poor thing. It wasn't really funny, it's scary and confusing the first time, but he's just so cute. "Who is he, what's his name?"

"I don't know who he is or what his name is and I just made an ass of myself by calling him a nick name I made up."

"Which is. . . ."

". . . . Demon. It wasn't my fault he startled me and I said it without thinking. Weirdly enough he had a nickname for me too. He called me Fox and it didn't have anything to do with my scars," he says as he subconsciously touches one of them.

"Well, then it sounds like it actually went very well; so, why all the nerves?"

"I don't even know! All I have to do is hear his voice and I can't think, I see his face and I can't breathe! What the hell is wrong with me? I've never felt this way with a girl. Even worse, I know I'm an idiot but I can't help smiling like one when I'm around him!"

Naruto's nearly panting after his outburst. "Do you feel better now," Iruka asks with a smile on his lips. Naruto nods after a moment's hesitation. "So, you're in love with him." Blue eyes snap to his in shock before denial takes its place.

"I like the guy that much I'll grant you, but I don't even know him! Besides, there's this guy in my class that's almost as hot as my Demon." Realizing his fuck up, he turns and leaves since he's done with his closing tasks.

Returning to class again, on time this time, he took a seat towards the middle center of the room. Prepared and on time he sat reviewing the reading for today's class when he noticed some one sit in the chair next to him. He glanced over out of instinct to know who was next to him, and was surprised to see it was Sasuke, from the first day of class. He thought for sure that the raven haired man thought he was a total idiot and wouldn't have anything to do with him anymore. "Hi," he said hesitantly when dark eyes met his.

"Hello, what are you doing after class today?"

"Um, going home to study I guess."

"You don't work later?"

"No tonight's my night off. Why?" This was a little confusing. Naruto thought this was just chit chat until he asked about work but he couldn't just brush him off or not answer so he just went with it.

"Let's go out tonight after class." Naruto's a little speechless and confused. Did he mean go out as in a date, or go out as in friends? Before Naruto could recover Sasuke spoke again, "What's the matter? I figured after all the time you spent looking at me last class that you were interested in guys. Am I wrong?"

Naruto's face heated in embarrassment at having been caught. He looked around the class, it was filling up but thankfully no one was really close by. Hoping no one was really listening or paying attention he answered, ". . . Yes I do." A date is a date and this way he could find out if he did like guys or if it was just his Demon he was attracted to.

Sasuke noticed his hesitation in answering and saw the uncertainty in the blue eyes and instantly knew he either just found out he is gay or is using him to find out. However that was fine with him. There was something different about the blond; something special. "Perfect, I'll pick you up at eight. Where do you live?" Naruto writes his address on a blank notebook page and hands it over just as class is called to attention.

Nerves were so not Naruto's forte. Until this Demon and Sauske showed up there was nothing that made him nervous, but something about the duo tripped him up and made him loose his emotional footing. For god's sake he was acting like a woman! So indecisive on what to wear! Going through his meager wardrobe he finally decided on his newest and best pair of dark blue jeans, black skater sneakers, white under shirt, and black button down shirt with burnt orange dragons down the side. But now he was waiting for a knock on his door.

There it is. A firm rapping at his front door; taking a steadying breath Naruto moves to open the door. Swinging his door open, he's struck dumb from the sight. Raven dark hair spiked back, onyx eyes pinning him in place. His firm chest out lined in the snug black t-shirt and, heaven forbid, tight wranglers that perfectly show off his hips and firm ass, and black boots to complete the look. Naruto, nearly drooling, managed a weak, "Hi."

Sasuke smiling cockily said, "You ready to go?" Naruto nodded and as Sasuke stepped back he stepped out and locked his door as they walked the short distance from his door to the parking lot of his apartment and got in and buckled up as Sasuke slid into the driver's seat.

"So, where are we going?"

"A quiet coffee shop, is that okay," Sasuke asked as he glanced at the blond.

"Sure."

Getting to the coffee shop Naruto took in the ambiance of the establishment. Soft lighting from low hanging lights made it cozy; the plush chairs ensured that no matter how long you sat you would still be comfortable; strategically placed display cases divided up the seating so there were semi-private places to talk should someone not want to be over heard.

Sasuke steered them into such a corner, but as it was at the back of the shop in the corner it was more secluded then the rest of the available seating. They each took a plush arm chair next to each other; only a small end table between them. Sasuke asked what Naruto wanted and went to order for them. He returned shortly with both of their drinks, reclaiming his seat he handed Naruto his coffee.

"So, let me ask you this: have you actually been with a man before?"

Naruto freezes up at having been caught red handed. He gives a guilty half hearted chuckle, "No," he finally answers.

"I thought so. What made you change your mind?"

"There's this guy I met at work the night before our first day of class; I couldn't think of anything else but him. Well, until you offered me that pen. You look a lot like him."

"Interesting, what's his name?"

"I don't know. He just showed up and disappeared. I saw him again and made an ass of myself, so I don't know if he'll come back now."

"I highly doubt it was that bad. However, I'm more than willing to help you figure out if you really like men or not."

"How's that?"

Sasuke put his cup on the table, plucked Naruto's from his hand and deposited it on the table as well before leaning in towards him and signaling that he should do the same. Interested Naruto decides to go with it and leans in as well. Sasuke ghosts a hand over Naruto's cheek as he slowly brings their lips together. Moving in slow languid ease Sasuke takes his time easing Naruto into the kiss, making sure he is okay with it before he asks for permission to plunder his mouth. Slowly teasing the blonds' lips apart, Sasuke deepens the kiss and gets a low murmur of approval from said blond.

Naruto was not a virgin; he's had women before and liked it. It wasn't mind blowing but it got him off and even then he never had an unsatisfied lover. However, no woman had made his whole body tingle in excitement from a single kiss. His mind already starting to fog over as his instincts took control; he didn't even know he was moving until he was half way settled into Sasuke's lap. His face heated in a surge of self consciousness before he decided he didn't care and fully seated himself in Sasuke's lap, pressed chest to chest as the kiss became more demanding. It wasn't until Naruto's head was spinning and his lips fatiguing that he pulled away enough to place his forehead against Sasuke's, lightly panting as he regained his breath and his senses.

That cocky smirk was back on his face; Sasuke couldn't help but ask, "Did you like that," as if the prominent bulge in his partners' pants and his lack of breath was not obvious enough.

Naruto disregarded the smart ass remark and just answered, "Yes," as he extricated himself from the warm inviting body below him and moved back to his seat. The rest of the night was filled with idle chit chat until the coffee shop closed and Sasuke took Naruto home. They parted with a sweet kiss and parting words of later meeting.

Going to work the following night gave Naruto a rush. No longer was he nervous about his Demon, he anticipated their reunion. He again watched the door for his arrival. Disappointed and anxious every time it was not him. Finally distracted with work Naruto kept an ear out for him and his usual order and still he didn't come. Down and not up to dealing with pushy customers, Naruto all but snaps, "It's passed last call. I'm done for the night." He blinks in surprise as a ticket for the state fare is slipped into his line of sight. Confused he looks up and brakes into a huge smile, as it is his Demon standing there. "Hey, Demon how goes it?"

A small smile plays on his pale face as he replies, "Quite well. My night will be perfect if you would agree to accompany me to the state fare this weekend."

Naruto's smile falls by several notches. "I'd love to but I work weekends."

Iruka, who had been walking back to his office, over heard this part of the conversation. Looking to see who Naruto was talking to, he instantly knew this was the man Naruto had been speaking of. He inserted himself into the conversation. "Actually, Naruto would you mind giving your Saturday shift to Kakashi? He's been getting into more trouble than I can bare and I want to keep an eye on him. You don't mind right?"

Naruto's smile came back with a vengeance and threatened to split his face in two as he assured Iruka he was okay with the change. Turning back to his Demon, "I guess I can go after all."

"Perfect. I'll come get you Saturday at six, if that is alright?"

"Yes, I'll be ready."

They said their good nights and Naruto was walking on air the rest of the evening; unfortunately, the rest of the week dragged by slower then molasses in December. The day did come and he was nearly climbing the walls in his excitement. Almost before he could finish his knock Naruto was opening the door and stepping out.

"Ready to go I see."

"Yes I am."

They slid into his car and left for the fair. "Fox, seeing as we are going out I think we should at least reveal our names, don't you think?"

"Ha-ha, yeah we really do. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Pleasure meeting you Naruto, I am Itachi Uchiha. Do you mind me asking why you live alone in such a bad part of town?"

"Well it was that or foster care, and no one ever wanted to keep me. So, as soon as I was old enough I moved out and this is all I can afford."

"I see." Itachi didn't want to talk of sad things that brought this enigmatic blond down. He only wanted to see him smile. He smoothly changed subjects for lighter conversation for the duration of the drive.

Upon arrival they played games and ate and wandered around before attempting the more vivacious rides. After a great many rides they needed a rest and Itachi suggested the ferris wheel. As they finally got on Itachi decided he had to ask one more personal question. "Naruto, how did you get those scars?" Instantly the blond closed down, throwing up every personal shield he had to protect himself. Slowly, strong arms slid around his shoulders pulling him into a warm embrace. "It's all right; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I like you a lot already and I trust you to a certain point but we just met and that is something I don't tell anyone." Instead of looking up to gauge Itachi's reaction, he closed his eyes waiting for rejection, but instead his Demon peppered his face in affectionate kisses before finally kissing the blond sweetly.

"It's all right. Perhaps someday if you are ready to tell someone about it, I would be honored to listen." Naruto relaxed into his embrace, more than answer enough that he would come to him. Placing a few more soft kisses to the slender neck in front of him Itachi took advantage of the last few moments before the ride ended.

They stopped in front of the house of mirrors deciding whether to go in or not, when out of his peripheral vision Naruto noticed a familiar dark figure. Turning to see he noticed it was Sasuke. But, he wasn't alone. He had another young man with him and they looked rather cozy waking together hand in hand, much like Itachi and himself had been. Sasuke finally noticed his stare and stopped short. Presumably at being caught by a person of interest while he was with another. Itachi having noticed Naruto's inattention peered in his line of sight to spot his brother with yet another young man. Naruto knew that they had not made any promises or commitments and he was here as well with another man, but that did not stop the sharp pain in his chest at the sight of Sasuke so casually with another. Slowly the two groups converged.

"Brother, so nice to see you. Who is this," Itachi questioned.

Naruto gasped and looked from one to the other and sure enough he saw the family resemblance. He really is an idiot for not noticing sooner. At least he wasn't the only shocked one of the group. Sasuke was somewhat flabbergasted as well. Naruto had mentioned meeting someone else some time back, but there was no way he could have guessed it was his own brother. Pulling himself together he replies, "This is Shikamaru." The young man gives a nod of acknowledgement at them but otherwise does not talk. The situation is becoming awkward for all but Itachi who remains unruffled. Trying to ease the way Sasuke continues, "It's been a while since I've seen you on a date brother."

"Yes, I find it pointless to go out unless the person is of great interest." Instantly Naruto's chest fills and expands with warmth and affection for his Demon. "Well, have a wonderful evening. Shall we move on Fox?" Naruto nods and Itachi steers them towards the house of mirrors.

As they move through the attraction Naruto couldn't take the awkwardness of knowing Itachi didn't know what was going on any more and blurted out, "I went on a date with your brother."

Author Note:

If you want me to continue leave me a review.


End file.
